En esta vida y en la siguiente
by Lia-uzumaki nee
Summary: ...Vida... ...Muerte... Dos palabras con significado opuesto, sin embargo una no existe sin la otra. La vida es corta por eso debemos vivir cada uno de los días como si fuera el ultimo y apreciar los momentos que pasamos con quienes amamos. "¿¡Por qué?¡No es justo!" "Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa" "¡Lo sé! Pero... eso no evita que duela"
1. Post

**En esta vida y en la siguiente…**

…vida…

…muerte…

Dos palabras que parecen ser antónimos sin embargo una no puede existir sin la otra; no hay vida sin muerte y no hay muerte sin vida.

La vida es corta por lo que la debemos vivir al máximo, como si cada día fuera el último pero aun sabiendo esto siempre deseamos ver llegar el mañana; la muerte es el momento en que nuestra alma deja el plano terrenal llevándonos simplemente los recuerdos que más atesoramos junto a nuestros preciados sentimientos.

Porque la vida es corta debemos apreciar cada uno de los instantes junto a aquellos que amamos…

 _"_ _¿¡Por qué!? ¡No es justo!"_

 _"_ _Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa"_

 _"_ _¡Lo sé! ¡Pero!... eso no evita que duela"_


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

 _ **Déjenme contarles una historia, esta sucedió hace mucho tiempo pero antes de comenzarla debo decirles algo...**_

 _¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como aparecieron las frutas del diablo? ¿O por qué el mar y el agua son la debilidad de los usuarios?_

 _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun las grandes y míticas bestias aun vivían, los demonios azolaban la tierra. Hacían destrozos tanto en tierra como en mar inclusive en el cielo, en respuesta el Dios del mar los capturo uno a uno, encerrándolos en las que hoy conocemos como frutas del diablo. Algunos de ellos tomaron la sangre de determinados seres vivientes y obtuvieron su forma, otros simplemente tomaron elementos de la naturaleza y fueron capturados sin embargo hubo uno que le causo mas de un problema._

 _Cuando el Dios estaba por capturarlo, el demonio logró llegar hasta el centro de la Diosa primigenia de la tierra, aquella quien le da su forma a la tierra, y bebió de su sangre, lo que le dio control sobre los elementos sin embargo con mucho esfuerzo el Dios del mar pudo atraparlo en una fruta; al contemplar que, a pesar de estar sellados, los demonios podían transmitir su poder a todo aquel que comiera de la fruta y apoderarse de su cuerpo, decidió esconderlas para que no causaran daños pero la de aquel demonio fue encomendada a una de las pocas criaturas míticas que aun vivían en ese momento... un dragón._

 _Aquel ser cuido de la fruta hasta que llego el momento de pasarla a su sucesor. El dragón tenia dos herederos... un macho y una hembra, a pesar de ser el macho el mayor, la hembra fue quien heredo la fruta pasando así a ser la heredera principal sin embargo esta fruta tenia una peculiaridad solo podía heredarse mediante la sangre y solo un verdadero heredero podría usar los poderes del demonio sin sucumbir ante el. Llegado el momento aquella joven dragona se presentó ante el Dios solo que en apariencia humana, ya que los dragones con grandes poderes pueden adquirir forma humana, y como por cosa del destino ambos se enamoraron sin embargo no podían permanecer juntos, cada uno tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones. El rey en el mar y la dragona prefería la tierra a pesar de que podía vivir sin problemas en el mar, en donde su hermano se había quedado._

 _Los encuentros entre los amantes no eran pocos pero llego un momento en que la joven dragona desaparecía por largos periodos y cuando el Dios le pregunto por el motivo la joven sonrió de manera cariñosa y le respondió con un "Al fin encontré mi lugar" a lo que ambos sonrieron. Con cada visita ella le contaba sobre sus aventuras y también de sus compañeros sin embargo en sus ultimas visitas vio en ella un cambio. Cuando la dragona le conto lo que sucedía en la superficie, el Dios no pudo mas que reprimir su ira pues tenia prohibido entrometerse en asuntos de humanos; ella le conto como ahora un grupo de humanos quería moldear el mundo a su manera y que las personas, como aquellas con las que viajaba, preferían seguir sus propias reglas eran rechazadas y perseguidas e inclusive ponían un precio a su cabeza._

 _Ella le explico que debido a la fama que habían ganado, ahora les iba a ser mas difícil verse pues ella no estaba dispuesta a que encontraran ese lugar sagrado; ellos sabían que en algún momento no podrían volverse a ver y cada vez que se veían se amaban como si no hubiera un mañana pero finalmente llego el día en que se tuvieron que separar sin ellos saberlo y el Dios como presintiendo que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a su dragona le susurro en el oído una frase con tanto amor que quedaría grabada en ella a fuego "Siempre estaré esperando por ti". Aquellas palabras estrujaron el corazón de la joven y se entrego a el una vez mas asegurándose de grabar en su memoria cada una de las caricias que ambos se dieron, esa fue la primera vez que e Dios vio caer lagrimas de los ojos de la dragona sin embargo no fueron las ultimas puesto que unos días mas tarde, fue testigo de la captura del hombre al que le había jurado lealtad, su capitán se había entregado._

 _Lloro de impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada, por ordenes de el, pero sobre todo porque conocía el destino de su capitán. La tristeza la embargo al ver escapar el ultimo aliento del cuerpo de su capitán y las lagrimas no tardaron en hacer aparición sin embargo poco pudo hacer porque aquellos hombres la empezaron a perseguir, sin siquiera darle tregua para menguar su pena. Sin embargo el destino aun le tenia reservadas algunas sorpresas mas; fue acogida bajo el mando de otro poderoso bucanero de mar que también se gano un espacio en su corazón, alguien a quien también consideraría un padre, y fue hasta en ese momento que se dio cuenta que la ultima noche con su amado Dios había dado frutos, estaba esperando un bebe._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que lloro amargamente, lloro de felicidad al saber que iba a ser madre pero también lloro de dolor e impotencia por no saber si iba a pasar con ella el tiempo necesario para verla crecer puesto que si bien los dragones pueden vivir siglos y siglos, sí estos ya han encontrado a su pareja legitima y son separados, estos irán muriendo lentamente con el paso del tiempo, podía ser en días, semanas, meses e inclusive años pero entre mas tiempo mas fuerte y dolorosa era la agonía. La dragona sabia que seria imposible volver a ver a su amado y ahora con su bebe no se expondría a aquellos peligros por lo que se prometió a si misma luchar hasta el final, ya que no se encontraba sola._

 _El tiempo necesario paso y al mundo llego una pequeña dragoncita, llenando de orgullo a su madre quien sabia que desde su reino el Dios también estaba regocijándose de alegría puesto que ese día el mar estaba hermoso sin embargo también sabia que su hija heredaría aquella fruta del diablo y que seria mucho mejor que ella al momento de manejarla. Y con ello el duro destino que conllevaba la mezcla de sus sangres, el destino podía ser muy caprichoso cuando quería sin embargo ni ella podía imaginase lo que le esperaba a su pequeña..._

~ 10 años después ~

Dos figuras caminaban lentamente por las montañas con una dirección incierta, una de ellas era grande mientras que la otra era considerablemente mas pequeña.

-Mami, ¿A donde vamos?- una voz aguda e infantil interrumpió la calma del lugar.

-Iremos a visitar a una vieja amiga- respondió la figura mas grande, dejando oír una voz suave y melodiosa.

Sin embargo lo que ninguno se esperaba fuera que los engranajes del destino ya habían comenzado a moverse y que ese quizás no iba a ser solo un encuentro casual.

Ohayo!

Me llamo Lia n.n/ espero que esta pequeña introducción les haya parecido interesante y me acompañen en el desarrollo de esta historia, nos leemos pronto!

Ya ne!

P.D: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tome prestado sus personajes la trama de la historia es completamente mia.


	3. Capitulo 1: Llegada

**Capítulo 1:**

Dos figuras se distinguían entre la espesura del bosque que rodeaba a la villa Fucsia con dirección a las montañas Corvo.

-¿Falta mucho?- una voz infantil y aguda, una niña sin duda, rompió el silencioso viaje, su voz denotaba fastidio y un poco de cansancio.

-Debes tener un poco de calma- la voz de su acompañante era tranquila y melodiosa sin signo alguno de molestia, lo que revelaba que era una mujer.

El infante inflo las mejillas ante la respuesta del adulto, lo que saco una sonrisa a la mujer que simplemente le extendió la mano, que fue rápidamente tomada por la niña logrando que la sonrisa de su acompañante se hiciera un poco más grande. Siguieron caminando en silencio, sus pisadas eran el único sonido que interrumpía la tranquilidad del ambiente, pronto se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños, o al menos para la pequeña, que frunció levemente el ceño intentando descifrar de qué se trataba mientras que la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír con añoranza puesto que podía reconocer bien aquel sonido.

La mayor no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver a su pequeña intentado comprender el origen de aquel estruendo, que iba haciéndose más fuerte conforme avanzaban, puesto que muy pocas veces lo había presenciado. En poco tiempo llegaron a un pequeño claro que era ocupado, mayoritariamente, por una construcción de madera de dos pisos de la que provenía el extraño ruido. Para la pequeña no era más que una vieja, descuidada y destartalada cabaña en lo profundo del bosque.

La mujer comenzó a caminar siendo seguida de la menor sin embargo en un pequeño descuido, la pequeña dio un paso en falso y estuvo a punto de caer en un enorme hoyo de no ser porque su madre la alcanzo a sostener.

-Debes tener más cuidado- le dijo la mayor, volviéndola a poner sobre suelo firme la pequeña solo pudo asentir- Recuerda que debes prestar atención a tu alrededor, no siempre podre estar ahí para cuidarte.

La niña simplemente apretó los labios, no le importaba el regaño pero el hecho que desde temprana edad su madre le dijera esas palabras, ese "no siempre podre estar ahí para cuidarte" le causaba una punzada dolorosa en su pequeño corazón.

La mayor continúo acercándose a la cabaña y se detuvo hasta estar frente a la puerta, la pequeña unos pasos atrás; llamo a la puerta pero nada paso, intento una segunda vez solo que más fuerte obteniendo como resultado que el ruido se detuviera sin embargo nadie atendió. La mayor volteo a ver a su hija, que tenía una expresión aburrida y le sonrió de manera nerviosa, a lo que la pequeña solo entrecerró la mirada.

Volvió a intentar una tercera vez solo que en esta ocasión, parecía que quería tumbar la puerta, los ruidos se reanudaron y hubo un gran estruendo. Alguien había rebotado de la puerta y gracias a ello, esta ahora se encontraba abierta; en el suelo se encontraba un cuerpo boca abajo, dejando a la vista una gran mata de cabello naranja. La mujer pronto empezó a esquivar todo tipo de cosas que salían de la cabaña inclusive un par de hombres que también habían salido disparados.

-Parece que te la estás pasando bien, Dadan- dijo la mujer con algo de sorna, la mujer de cabellos naranjas empezaba a reaccionar por lo que levanto la vista al oírla.

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer esbelta de aparentemente unos 27 años, usando unas botas cafés hasta por debajo de la rodilla, unos pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa blanca a medio hombro y sobre ella un chaleco negro que afinaba su torso. Su rostro era fino y hermoso, su tez era clara pero no llegando a ser blanca, sus ojos eran de un verde agua brillante y su cabello era de un tono blanco nacarado, lo que le daba ciertos tintes rosas, un color bastante particular.

-Ese cabello…- dijo la mujer más corpulenta poniéndose de pie, a lo que la más joven sonrió y con ello un solo nombre apareció en la mente de la bandida- … ¿Thyra?...

-Es bueno volver a verte, Curly Dadan- respondió la de cabellos nácar con una suave sonrisa- A pasado bastante tiempo…

-Bastante diría yo- dijo con un toque divertido la peli naranja lo que ocasiono risas entre las dos- Y… ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Bueno… pues yo…- empezó a hablar la joven mujer con nerviosismo pero al ver hacia atrás descubrió que su acompañante había desaparecido así que lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y luego volver a tomar aire para luego ponerse seria, lo que sorprendió a la bandida- Necesito un favor… quiero que cuides de mi hija.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Dadan puso el grito en el cielo al oírla, definitivamente no quería un mocoso más, estaba a punto de gritar un rotundo no pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Thyra no pudo negarse- Aahh… está bien.

Sus dos hombres más confiables, que estaban escondidos oyendo la conversación, aunque no del todo bien, saltaron al oír la respuesta de su jefa.

-Pe-pero Dadan-sama ya no podremos con otro mocoso más- dijo algo asustado Magra atrayendo la atención de ambas mujeres.

-E-es verdad Dadan-sama- apoyo Dogra sin embargo lo único que recibieron fue un golpe de su jefa, dejándolos momentáneamente en blanco.

-Si yo digo que sí, es un si- les dijo la peli naranja con una vena en la frente para después voltear a ver a la de ojos verdes con cara seria- Te conozco y sé que si no fuera necesario no te separarías de ella.

 _-*¿ella?*-_ pensaron a su vez los hombres de Dadan.

-Lo sé- dijo en un susurro Thyra agachando la cabeza ligeramente- No creo que te cause muchos problemas solo dale algo de tiempo, en lo que se acostumbra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?- pregunto la bandida.

-No lo sé, un año quizás dos, sinceramente no lo sé- dijo la mujer joven- Pero es necesario que valla sola…

-Lo sé, entiendo- le corto la mayor ahorrándole las palabras para después concluir- Ya me dirás después los detalles.

Thyra asintió y antes de que pudiera decir más, unas pequeñas figuras saliendo de la cabaña le llamaron la atención. Eran tres niños.

-Ya volvemos, iremos por la comida- dijo el que parecía el mayor, tenía el cabello negro y unas pecas decoraban ambas mejillas.

Sin embargo los niños se detuvieron al ver a la desconocida, ella también los miraba atentamente por lo que al posar su mirada en el pelinegro mayor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

 _-*Pero si es…*-_ fue lo que primero que pensó sin embargo su expresión cambio al ver al pelinegro hacer una mueca por lo que aguanto una risa, paseo su vista por los otros dos niños y al llegar con el menor no pudo evitar volver a abrir los ojos- _*Ese sombrero…entonces este niño es…*-_

-Thyra estos son Ace, Sabo y Luffy- los presento Dadan señalando a cada uno- Niños, ella es Thyra una vieja amiga.

-¿Amiga?- pregunto Luffy mientras metía un dedo en su nariz- Pero si no se ve tan vieja como t-t…

El niño no pudo terminar su oración puesto que la peli naranja le había asestado un golpe, dejándole un gran chichón en la cabeza. La de cabellos nácar soltó una ligera risa y regreso su mirada hacia Dadan.

-Bueno… te la encargo- dijo Thyra con una sonrisa para luego colocarse un sombrero negro de ala ancha, con una de las alas doblada, decorado con una pluma dorada que parecía haber traído en la espalda- Fue un placer niños.

Y sin más empezó a caminar hacia el bosque para desaparecer de su vista en poco tiempo, ninguno se movió de su lugar aun cuando la perdieron de vista. Lo que no sabían es que una pequeña sombra había oído todo; en su mano tenía una pequeña flor de color rosa pastel con algunas partes rojas y sin hacer ruido volvió a internarse en el bosque.

Los niños voltearon a ver a la jefa de los bandidos, quien al percatarse de la mirada que le dedicaron los infantes los volteo a ver.

-¿Qué?- dijo de manera cortante Dadan.

-¿Qué quería decir con eso?- pregunto Ace, adelantándose a todos, algo de lo que había entendido era que alguien más se les iba a unir y esa no era una idea agradable para él.

Dadan sonrió burlonamente y se volteo hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Ya se enteraran- fue su respuesta, lo dijo de manera burlona y sarcástica para después empezar a caminar hacia la cabaña y adentrarse en ella- ¿No tenían algo que hacer?

-¡Espere Dadan-sama!- gritaron Dogra y Magra para después seguirla adentro.

Los tres niños se quedaron afuera y se quedaron viendo entre ellos, no muy seguros de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo precisamente eso era lo que más fastidiaba al pelinegro mayor.

-No pienses en ello Ace- dijo el rubio poniéndole la mano en el hombro- mejor vallamos por algo de comer.

-¡Sí!- grito Luffy haciendo que sus hermanos mayores sonrieran- ¡Quiero carne!

Y con esto los tres hermanos se adentraron en el bosque.

* * *

Un hombre corpulento iba subiendo por el camino hacia la montaña pero cuando levanto levemente la mirada del camino se detuvo, puesto que la figura que se acercaba del otro lado le había llamado la atención. Para cuando la figura se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y detenerse. Ante el movimiento la figura levanto la vista de lo que traía en la mano, que resultaba ser una pequeña flor color rosa pastel con rojo; el sombrero solo dejaba a la vista medio rostro ya que lo traía ladeado, resaltando un ojo de color verde agua. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sus expresiones cambiaron.

Thyra que tenía una sonrisa llena de cariño, la cambio por una socarrona mientras que el hombre solo tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Ara, ara, cuanto tiempo… Garp- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona y algo maliciosa.

-…Thyra…- fue lo único que salió de la boca del Marín logrando agrandar la sonrisa de la nombrada.

* * *

 **Pues he aquí el primer capitulo oficial de la historia, espero sea de su agrado. Una pequeña aclaración: Thyra significa protectora, es griego y pues fue el que mas me gusto aparte que pues el significado queda bien con la madre de nuestra protagonista.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Lia.**


	4. Capitulo 2: El encuentro

Capítulo 2:

Aquellas dos figuras seguían viéndose fijamente, sin decir nada, como si se estuvieran evaluando sin embargo había una especie de aura saliendo de sus cuerpos. Una que no se podía ver como tal pero no cavia duda de que los animales, al ser perceptivos, podían sentirlas chocar, lo que los mantenía inmóviles por miedo a romper aquel extraño equilibrio.

A pesar de que el sombrero cubría la mitad de su rostro, Garp pudo apreciar como Thyra ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-Parece que los engranes del destino ya han empezado a moverse- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa zorruna, ocasionando que Garp tensara la mandíbula- Quien diría que algunos encuentros no se pueden cambiar…

-De todos los lugares en donde pudimos coincidir, este es el peor…- dijo el gran hombre con seriedad- Sin embargo los años no parecen hacer mella en ti.

-Al contrario de ti Garp- dijo la dragona sin borrar su sonrisa pero no tardo en cambiar su expresión, cierta frialdad invadió su alegre mirada- Debo admitir que mantuviste bien guardado el secreto…

La expresión del vicealmirante se vio alterada momentáneamente y no pudo evitar tragar saliva, había visto a aquella mujer en plena batalla y estaba seguro de que no quería enfrentarla en ese momento. Thyra en cambio solo lo seguía observando de manera fría, bajo la mirada hacia la flor que aun sostenía y reanudo su andar.

Garp abrió los ojos de sobremanera al verla desaparecer de su vista, mas no pudo evitar contener la respiración al sentirla a su lado y sin decir nada la observo con el rabillo de su ojo.

-Parece que nuestras sangres están conectadas de un modo u otro, el destino sí que es caprichoso. Al contrario de lo que piensan los demás, los dragones no somos tan fríos solo… somos muy territoriales y cuidamos de los nuestros- la voz tan seria de la de cabellos nácar, le erizaba los vellos al vicealmirante que temía lo peor sin embargo lo siguiente lo dejo muy sorprendido- Pero sí aun sigues aquí es porque ella te lo confió, así que… bienvenido a la familia.

Ante lo último el vicealmirante se volteo enseguida pero para ese momento la dragona ya había desaparecido, tras unos momentos de meditación Garp decidió seguir su camino aun sin comprender del todo el porqué de esas palabras, quizás al llegar a su destino lo entendería.

* * *

Tres pequeñas figuras caminaban sin prisa en el interior de aquel bosque, era más que obvio que conocían bastante bien aquel lugar y también el por qué varias de las criaturas que se escondían sin más.

-¡Tengo hambre!- lloriqueaba el más pequeño de los tres, a lo que los otros dos solo suspiraron.

-Calma Luffy- dijo el rubio viendo como el pequeño hacia una mueca- Pronto podremos encontrar algo bueno para comer.

-Hai- respondió el pelinegro menor con bastante desgano.

-Deja de consentirlo tanto Sabo- le reprendió el moreno mayor al rubio que solo rio nerviosamente- Si sigues así el nunca mejorara.

-¡Claro que he mejorado!- grito exaltado el menor mientras se ponía delante del niño de pecas- ¿Verdad que si, Sabo?

-¡Claro que no! Aun no has podido darme un golpe- le respondió Ace al tiempo que hacia chocar su mirada con la del pequeño- ¿Verdad Sabo?

Ambos pelinegros voltearon a ver al rubio, que se puso nervioso y no tardo en ponerse a sudar puesto que no sabía que responder. Sabo podía jurar que veía chocar pequeños rayos provenientes de los otros dos pero antes de que pudieran seguir peleando un ruido los distrajo, había sido algo parecido a un gruñido por lo que no tardaron en esconderse detrás de un árbol y asomarse lentamente.

En medio de lo que parecía ser un pequeño camino, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una bestia parecida a un oso pero de un color morado y quizás, solo les doblaba el tamaño pero sin duda lo que les llamo la atención fue que se encontraba sentado junto a una gran pila de pescados sin comer.

-Creo que ya hemos encontrado la cena- dijo Ace con una sonrisa a lo que el más pequeño empezó a babear.

-Pero… ¿No es raro que teniendo una pila de pescados aun no lo haya comido?- pregunto Sabo, parecía que era el único que se fijaba en esos detalles.

-No importa, también nos quedaremos con ellos- dijo el de pecas restándole importancia, dándole la impresión al rubio de que en ese momento estaba pensando con el estómago por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Luffy tomando la delantera haciendo que sus hermanos se apresuraran a alcanzarlo.

A pesar de que la bestia les estaba dando la espalda y trataron de no hacer ruido, aquel oso se volteo de repente, gruñéndoles y enseñando los dientes; los había descubierto por lo que no tardo en pararse en sus patas traseras y enfrentarlos.

Pero a pesar de eso, los niños no se vieron intimidados puesto que ya habían enfrentado bestias más grandes. El oso no tardó en dar un zarpazo, que todos evitaron bastante bien; el primero que respondió el ataque fue el pelinegro de pecas, que con ayuda de su tubería, le soltó un golpe a la cabeza a lo que aquel oso se agacho y empezó a retroceder dejando algo confundido a los niños.

Ace y Sabo se acercaron con sus armas en mano y con Luffy detrás, aquel oso seguía tratando de intimidarlos al gruñirles pero no daba muestras de volver a querer atacarlos sin embargo tuvieron que saltar hacia atrás una vez más. Una enorme zarpa de color morado intenso se encontraba incrustada en el lugar donde habían estado; esta vez no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos y la boca, un enorme oso apenas y dejaba ver su silueta a través del bosque pero era más que obvio su enorme tamaño.

-Te dije que no era buena idea- dijo Sabo con los ojos en blanco y algo llorosos mientras observaba a aquel animal acercarse.

-¡Urusai! ¡No dijiste nada de que era una mala idea!- le respondió Ace mientras temblaba ligeramente con los ojos en blanco.

El animal acerco su hocico a ellos y les gruño, ocasionando que los dos mayores se abrazaran del miedo sin embargo el más pequeño empezó a gritar y a llorar.

-¡Ie! ¡No quiero ser comida de oso!- lloraba Luffy, ese grito hizo que el oso fijara su vista en él y empezara a acercársele, a lo que Luffy atino a retroceder alejándose de sus hermanos.

Al ver aquello, a Ace y a Sabo encontraron el valor necesario para volver a tomar sus armas en mano y lanzarse sobre aquella enorme bestia.

-¡Aléjate de nuestro hermano!- gritaron a coro ambos, atrayendo la atención del oso, que abrió la mandíbula dispuesto a tragárselos.

Pero sin que nadie se lo esperara un par de ramas salieron disparadas de quien sabe dónde; una estampándose en las caras de los valientes niños, deteniéndolos en el aire y la segunda dándole en la sensible nariz del oso lo que ocasiono que este retrocediera hasta volver a adentrarse en el bosque, perdiéndose de vista.

Ante aquella repentina aparición, Ace y Sabo habían quedado fríos cayendo en seco sobre el suelo, con una marca roja en la cara. Luffy se acercó rápidamente a ellos para comprobar que aún seguían vivos.

-¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando?- una voz aguda llamo la atención de los tres niños y para cuando localizaron su origen, sus mandíbulas no pudieron mantenerse en su lugar.

Sobre la cabeza de un segundo, y enorme, oso se encontraba lo que parecía ser una niña qué los veía con el ceño fruncido. Los hermanos solo pudieron sentir sus quijadas desencajarse.

El enorme oso bajo la cabeza lo suficiente como para que la niña pudiera bajar de un salto, cosa que hiso, para después dirigirse a la pila de pescados, tomarlos todos y después desaparecer en el bosque con su cachorro detrás.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio observando la escena; en cuanto los animales desaparecieron la niña volvió su mirada a los hermanos, que seguían en silencio.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la niña aun con el ceño fruncido, viendo fijamente a los tres que se veían entre ellos- ¿es que el oso les comió la lengua?

Ante aquello, los hermanos se sintieron ofendidos y no tardaron en poner mala cara. Ace fue el primero en ponerse de pie y encararla.

-¿¡Y quién demonios eres tú!?- soltó molesto el de pecas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a lo que la niña sonrió de manera burlona, una que se le hizo muy conocida…

* * *

He aquí el segundo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza con lo de la uni se me hace un poc complicado escribir ya que no se distribuir bien mi tiempo pero tratare de actualizar pronto, matta ne! n.n/


End file.
